1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to tool means for servicing a rack and pinion steering assembly without removal of the rack and pinion assembly from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of tools having at least two relatively movable tool elements for holding one part of an assembly from turning while threading a second part of an assembly. One such tool is shown in Schmidt 2,599,489 of June 3, 1952 for adjusting the valve of an overhead valve engine. In this disclosure it is necessary, after threadedly positioning the stud into contact with the rocker arm push rod, to hold the stud stationary while rotating the stud jam nut. The stud adjusting screw driver passes through the tubular nut wrench.
Another example is Kamuk 2,736,220 of Feb. 28, 1956 which is a bolt-holding wrench for vehicle brake band adjustments for transmissions. This wrench is much like the Schmidt tool, and both examples of prior art are designed to approach the items from the ends which are exposed so there is no interference from surrounding structure, and the like.